Battle of UWUville
The Battle of UWUville took place on the ___th of Febuary, 2019. The conflict arose when the residents of Undertale, namely WiderThanAStik (then known as goldrat3) and N3TH3R_HUNTA declared war on the city. When asked why the war was declared, they replied "I dont know, we're just bored". Some speculation for the reason the war was delcared was that an estate of N3TH3R_HUNTA was already fairly close to the UWUVille border, which was expanding to take some of the land nearby. However, the land taken wasn't actually within the borders of N3TH3R's estate, and as such was a no-mans-land, free for the taking. For this reason, the real reason the war was declared is still being debated today. The mayor of UWUVille, caviaopstok2, was not online at the time of Declaration, and most likely wouldn't be online for the next couple of days. Then-resident of UWUVille, goldrat1, stayed online to observe the approaching attackers, devise counter-attack strategies, and telling the attackers to fuck off. Attack Strategies The attackers against UWUville had a simple strategy; TNT Cannons. Tests of these cannons were already taking place days beforehand, and the weapons were ready. These cannons had the ability to shoot a Primed TNT up to 150 blocks in a specified direction. The walls of UWUVille werent particularly high, but the Undertale Legion prepared well regardless. The Deltarune Forts were constructed on the northern border of UWUVille, and included two long-range TNT Cannons and a few guardtowers and walled off areas for safe retreats. Landmines were also placed in the entrances to these forts to ward off UWUVille defenders. Defensive/Counter-Attack Strategies On the defensive side, ingenious tactics were needed. goldrat1 was, at the time, the only defender, and had to quickly find ways to stop the opposing forces. The basis of most of these defensive tactics were that TNT cannons can only shoot in one direction, and in an almost entirely straight, forward direction. As such, a TNT cannon could essentially be made obsolete if there was something in front of the cannon to stop the TNT. This was the basis for the Anti-TNT pillars, which were constructed on the day war was delcared. They were essentially obsidian pillars, one block thick, up to fourty blocks tall, topped with a water bucket. This would effectively stop the TNT in its tracks and push it down into the river below. However, if the TNT cannons were moved, or if new ones were constructed, then UWUville would be left undefended. Thus, a failsafe was required, and it came as Operation Tendie. Operation Tendie Operation Tendie was a secret failsafe in case the buildings of UWUVille were bombed. It was carried out in secret by goldrat1. The operation is still classified, but it involved putting ████████ and other ███████ inside ever building in the city. As such, if a ███ ████ ███ ███ ███████ hit the ████████, then ████ ███ would be broken and ███ ████████ would be ███████, or at least the ███████ ███████. This strategy was not used to its full effectiveness, however, because the war never really happened. Failure of the War The first Rule of War on OkBuddyMinecraft is that both mayors must accept a war declaration for the war to actually take place. The attackers failed to realise that UWUville was a peaceful city and would most likely not accept a provocation. goldrat1 told the attackers that their efforts would be completely for nought, but they did not listen. Entire camps and cannons were set up on the outskirts on the city, covering days of preperation, until the weekend came and caviaopstok2, Mayor of UWUville, finally came online. While this is a paraphrasing, the Conversation of War went something like this; "We declare war on UWUVille," said the attackers. "No," said caviaopstok2. "Shit." said the attackers. And thus, the war was finished. Aftermath The Deltarune Fort still stands to this day outside of UWUVille, however Undertale and UWUVille have since formed a strong alliance. This was in an effort to stop future wars and team up against bigger threats. Category:Events Category:Battles